<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonnie shows you his carrot by kwhmfl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595285">Bonnie shows you his carrot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwhmfl/pseuds/kwhmfl'>kwhmfl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animatronic Sex (Five Nights at Freddy's), Consensual Sex, Consent, Crushes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Love, Love Confessions, Muscles, Porn with Feelings, Requited Love, Secret Crush, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwhmfl/pseuds/kwhmfl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since getting tour new job at Freddy’s Pizzaria you’ve come to terms with your huge crush on the residing purple rabbit. What happens when he decides to returns those feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonnie shows you his carrot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m so sorry<br/>— <br/>also this pertains to an au where the kids were not killed and the robots had souls of their own that are not children!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your pov<br/>
~~~<br/>
as you walk through the dark hallway of the one and only Freddy Fazbear's pizza, you couldn't help the shiver that ran slowly up your spine.</p><p>As if someone was watching you.</p><p>But that's crazy! you think to yourself, there's nobody else here but me! Maybe I shouldn't have taken this night guard position.</p><p>While it's true that you had only now received this job, you had been going to this magical place since you were a kid.</p><p>Not so magical at midnight. you thought.</p><p>Suddenly picking up your pace you made your way into the small office where you would occupy for the night. </p><p>You look around the tiny room and spot and strange looking cupcake plushie.</p><p>I just know that cupcake is staring at me.</p><p>Maybe it was out of paranoid or for any other reason but you quickly grabbed the cupcake and through it out of the room and into the east hallway.</p><p>Suddenly you hear a deep chuckle coming from behind you,</p><p>"My my dear, now whatever was that for?"</p><p>You jumped out of your seat in shock, turning around to see your assailant.</p><p>Only to meet face first to Freddy Fazbear's one and only Bonnie the Bunny.</p><p>But the thing is, it wasn't Bonnie himself, but an eerily similar looking human. Of course you've heard the rumors that the animatronics could shift from human to robot but that should be impossible!</p><p>Shouldn't it?</p><p>I mean i'm not complaining. Just the sight of his well shaped face and muscular physique has me throbbing on places i shouldn't be.</p><p>Oops! Did i forget to mention that you've had a big fat crush on Bonnie ever since you were a kid?</p><p>(Oh well, know you know)</p><p>"Wh-what are you doing here Bonnie?" You gasped out. </p><p>He smirked and started to move closer to you, ever so slowly, leaving you time enough to leave if you wanted.</p><p>We both know that i've wanted this for years? Want what exactly though? A bunny boyfriend? A animatronic lover? </p><p>"Why dear," he started, watching the blush rise on your face from the pet name, "I'm here to help you relieve some stress."</p><p>What?</p><p>"What do y-you mean Bonnie?"</p><p>He moved his eyes slowly up and down your body, taking in every curve. His gaze followed suit back up to your eyes, locking on to them.</p><p>"I mean," he took a step closer to you, brushing one of his hands against your more sensitive area.</p><p>You gasped.</p><p>Is this really happening right now???!!</p><p>"I'm here to help you relieve some stress, by whatever way possible." he says while licking his lips.</p><p>Your knees started to shake as he continued to light brush his fingers against your crotch.</p><p>He leaned in closer to you, nibbling on your ear as he whispered, "Do you wish to continue?"</p><p>I do don't I? I really want this. Well, damn it i'm already here!</p><p>You gasped out a "yes" and that's all it took for Bonnie to slam the doors shut and cover the windows. He looked up at you quickly and said,</p><p>"Don't worry, this room is sound proof."</p><p>He grabbed you by the wrists pinning you to the desk you were previously working on.</p><p>"Do you know how long i've been waiting for this my little y/n? Just us?"</p><p>He stopped to leave a few messy kisses on your neck, only stopping after sucking on your sweet spot for several moments, eliciting a wave of pleasure to course through your body.</p><p>He made quick work of your blouse and bra, leaving your top half exposed to the animatronic rabbit.</p><p>You quickly blushed and hid you head.</p><p>Suddenly grabbing your head and forcing you to look in his eyes, earning a squeak from you, he murmurs, </p><p>"you don't have to hide my beautiful y/n."</p><p>He gingerly made his way down to your nipples, sucking on one while fingering the other. This repeated until they were both hardened.</p><p>He reached for the waistband of your work pants but stopped short.</p><p>"Are you sure this is okay?"</p><p>Looking at him, asking you for full consent was a personal turn on that you'd never admitted to really having until now.</p><p>You felt your panties get wetter slightly.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Just like your blouse, he made short work of your pants and underwear. Leaving you bare before his wandering eyes</p><p>"You're so beautiful y/n" he whispered.</p><p>You fought off a blush.</p><p>He ever so lightly parted your thighs and started teasing the insides of them, sending chills through your body, making you needy.</p><p>You've never been one for being patient.</p><p>You pushed your hips up in an attempt to show your feelings, only to be pushed down slightly.</p><p>"Needy aren't we sugar? If you want me to fuck you that badly than you need to use your words!" He smiled cockily.</p><p>"P-please Bonnie, p-p-please fuck m-me!"</p><p>His eyes suddenly turned a brighter shade of red as he slipped out of his trousers, leaving you in full view of his erect member.</p><p>He placed the tip at your entrance, slowly teasing it before roughly slamming his full length into you, causing you to cry out in pain and pleasure.</p><p>He started moving his hips at a wild speed, as if he's wanted this for as long as you have. He suddenly adjusted positions, causing him to be able to go deeper into you, causing you to gasp out again.</p><p>At this point you were completely panting.</p><p>You slowly but surely felt a heat start to rise in your core, it was suffocating, a feeling that needed to be released.</p><p>"B-bonnie" you moaned out, "I think i'm gonna c-cum!" </p><p>No sooner had the words slipped out of your mouth, did you feel a blinding sense of pleasure course through your body. You felt your companion gasp as well as he himself was brought over the edge.</p><p>After you were both sweaty messes, gasping for air.</p><p>Bonnie flopped down beside you and nestled you head into his chest. </p><p>"That was... wonderful."</p><p>He hummed in agreement. </p><p>You felt a hand curl around your<br/>
own as you started to give into exhaustion.</p><p>"I love you y/n"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>